brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:6155 Deep Sea Predator / Aquashark Barracuda/BobaFett2
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 13:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}}| How would you rate this set? Horrid Poor Mediocre Excellent Fantastic Set: 6155 Aquashark Barracuda MSRP: $22 USD Parts: 103 Minifigures: 1 Theme: Aquazone/Aquasharks Year of Release: 1995 Just what were the Aquasharks? Well, if their name (and colors) didn't tip you off, they're the villains of Aquazone. They're represented by what we like to think of as one of the most vicious of predators and their vehicles certainly show it. They have two craft that particularly resemble sharks, and this is the smaller of the two. The set was purchased from a local Bricklink seller without a box. I have a special place in my heart for Aquasharks as, until a year or two ago, my local LEGO store had a massive underwater themed setup - which you can view here http://www.flickr.com/photos/33311933@N00/2082465002/, along with an Exploriens and UFO themed setup, plus some Pirates, Dinosaurs, and other miscellanea. As a kid, I always wondered what those underwater guys were, but I knew that they were awesome. Nowadays, I know who they are, and I have both of the sets in that pic. Unfortunately, the models were taken down (they were old and getting very dusty) and have been replaced with different ones. Instructions The instructions show a nice setup with the shark on the back. They're nothing special, but they're definitely well presented. Build The build isn't particularly interesting, but it's not totally bland. There are a small number of parts and it's pretty obvious what you're building at all times. The Model The completed set is great. It's streamlined and very obviously a vicious craft. The vehicle's main feature is the rear, which opens up. You can place the the crystal-carrying box in here using the magnetic arm. It's also fun to blow on the drill and make it spin. The set feels big for the number of pieces it contains. Parts The set contains a lot of nice parts: multiple chrome weapons, three large printed pieces, magnets, a printed slope brick, and a shark! It also includes the old arms, which are, in my opinion, cool but rarely attractive. They generally like they're the wrong size, although they work pretty well here. Unfortunately, for the MSRP, it was always too expensive. Nowadays, depending where you live, you can get it for very close to the (ideal) 10 cents per part value, and even cheaper in a few places. It's great for such a small price. BF261551.jpg BF261552.jpg BF261553.jpg BF261554.jpg Minifigures Included The set comes with one Aquashark. By this time, faces like the Shark's are commonplace, so it's nothing special. The torso is nice but not particularly interesting, but the helmet and mask are quite nice. It's a smallish set, but for this price I would expect a second fig, perhaps a small Aquanauts vehicle to compensate for the high price. Summary/ProCon Pros: * Cheap today (just worth noting, not something considered in overall review) * Comes with a Shark! * Nice model, many nice parts * No stickers, which is always a plus (provided there are printed parts). Cons: * Originally expensive * Too little for the MSRP It boils down to the set being too expensive for its original price tag. Building Experience: The building experience isn't bad for a set this size, but I've seen better. Parts: The parts included are great. I've mentioned this many times, but it contains a shark. Oh, and no stickers! Playability: Great model, very fun to play with, swooshable. Price: Ridiculously expensive MSRP for its parts count. Still, for the value you're getting, it's not too bad. It feels bigger than a 10 dollar set. Minifigures: Too few minifigures for the price. Overall: 4.2/5, to be exact. It's a set well worth getting and is still fun today. It's one of the best sets from the theme (the base contains and even better shark which I hope to someday purchase). If you like older Space themes or you like Aquazone, this set is for you. If you like underwater stuff, this is a set for you. If you like sharks, you should buy this set, because it's cooler than most Divers sets. Thanks for reading, and please rate the review and the set. How would you rate this review? Poor Average Good ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews